More vehicle accidents may occur when drivers have high cognitive demands from various aspects of a driving environment, such as, for example, poor road conditions and visibility. More accidents can also occur when drivers are distracted by passengers. The latter can be particularly true in connection with younger and/or inexperienced drivers, such as teenagers. Passengers distracting a driver can lead to accidents that result in damage, financial loss, injuries, and even death.
Accordingly, there is need for systems and/or methods that can reduce distraction from passengers, especially in situations where high cognitive demand from drivers is required.